Waiting On You
by kygirl101
Summary: When Hikaru can't properly formulate his opinion of marriage, Haruhi becomes a little perturbed and Kaoru translates for them. HikaHaru and KyouKao. Mini-series.
1. You

_In case no one's realized...I post everything I publish~ Personal feelings about it or not....x333_

_Here~! Have my first, official HikaHaru fic - a ship I never thought I'd sail on (mainly because...I lack inspiration for it). But this just...struck me today~! xDD Actually, I got a little stuck at the end and I personally find it a bit funny that I reverted to mah favorite KyouKao-ness (just a little bit of it). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this - and think of the wedding!!_

* * *

**Waiting On You**

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi," he started tentatively, feeling the need to twist and pull his hands self consciously. He could practically feel her gaze on him, penetrating as always.

"Yes, Hikaru?" she responded simply, head cocked to the side. Her hands, in turn, are still and settled easily in her lap on the plush sofa. She leaned away from his torso so as to better evaluate his face, expression, emotion and mood; however finding it disappointingly conflicted.

His mouth is dry, even as he swallows. "I was thinking...Let's not get married."

There is confusion laced in her eyebrows, told by the little crease of skin that appears even as she tells him "Alright" and feels his arm tighten around her shoulders. The brunette woman does not pry, knowing that if she did, the most likely answer she would get would be the type that was not properly formulated, immature, and did more damage than repair.

Even as the wind and the snow whips against the fogged glass windows, and as the comedic and loud characters on the television screen yell, scream and cry, a tentative and thick atmosphere settled over the living room - the kind born of improperly communicated feelings, misunderstandings and the inability to correct them. It was dark, heavy and uncomfortably.

Kaoru sighed, rolling his eyes up to wink suggestively at Kyouya - who's lap his head currently occupied - before pointedly nudging Hikaru's thigh with his toes. The older red head jumped, and both of the darker-haired couple blinked at the sprawled red head, one blinking owlishly and the other wide eyed in curiosity.

"He means yet, Haruhi," the younger interpreted for the thousandth time since they had ever met the short brunette commoner. "_Yet_."

* * *

_It may not seem like proper closure...But that's because I write between the lines, which means you must read as such~! xDDDD Anyway, if you enjoyed it and you know it - raise your hand (and review!) If I get any inspiration, I might continue this - perhaps with the actual marriage/wedding._

_Aaaaaaaaannnnndddddd - MY 70TH STORY! WHOO!_


	2. Me

_Ohoh! It appears that this will be continued! (at my choice of pace, that is~) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Waiting On Me**

* * *

"What do you have against marriage, Hikaru?"

"What do you have against celery?"

Both of the Hitachiin twins had been standing in the middle of the commoner market place produce section for a good twenty minutes, idly being picky and over observant on each individual item they were selecting for their dinner that night (Haruhi was cooking, thus they - meaning Hikaru - had to do the shopping). It surprised the older of the two that his fairer haired twin was finicky enough to discard almost every article of vegetables and fruit they had thus far read off of the handwritten list, as did the viciousness with which Kaoru was scratching at a brown spot on the green stalk at the very moment. And that question did nothing to make the time in the chilled mart fly any faster.

"I have nothing against this...this...celery," Kaoru assured him, pulling the stalks closer to his face as he continued picking. "But I don't like you avoiding my question."

The older of the two sighed, attempting to forestall the inevitable conversation that would come between the two. It would do no good. Kaoru would continue scratching at the celery until he either got an answer, or the store closed, and since it was only noon, there were better chances of him winning out. "Alright," he finally conceded. "I'll tell you."

Silence.

"...Well?" Kaoru pushed, finally dropping the vegetable into the basket that hung on his brother's arm and leaning against the produce shelf, facing his twin with a soft smile playing around his lips.

"I'm thinking!" Hikaru fired back, short temper flaring at his inability to properly convey the exact reasoning that was running through his mind. "Just ... Just give me a second."

Kaoru gave him three. "Well?" he pressed again.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" the brunette grumbled, turning to his side to shift through tomatoes (they weren't on the list, but he was still feeling fidgety).

Out of the corner of his eye, Hikaru saw his brother shrug. "It's a pretty big thing to say. Bigger than actually proposing. I mean, Haruhi handled it well and all, but I don't know if he's a hundred precent happy with it; so you'd better have a pretty good reason for putting that so bluntly, and I want to hear it."

Again consulting the list, the two of them began to move toward the sea food and meats section.

"Well...I guess..." Again, Hikaru struggled to find the right words. He just wasn't good at this, even if he knew that his brother would understand whatever it was he was saying anyway. "I guess...I don't want to mess things up, you know. Any more than I might have already."

Kaoru stopped, casting a sidelong glance at his brother before looping his arm though the other's elbow and bumping their shoulders ever so slightly. "I don't think you've messed anything up, Hikaru," he told him, voice holding no forceful or domineering tone for the first time since they had struck up a conversation. "I doubt Haruhi would think so, either."

"But...I mean, she already put off a year of law school to come with me to Italy that year!" the older of the Hitachiin twins protested. "And - and, she was talking about maybe just taking an internship with our company, and didn't even give me an explanation! But, she's set on that, and I don't think it's right if she were to not try and copy her mother. I don't think Tono would, either, and I don't want either of them to hate me! Like, if we were married, then we'd be together -_ forever_! And she might feel the need to...you know...make more sacrifices for us...I don't think I could ever be happy if she wasn't and resented our relationship for that."

"...Hikaru," Kaoru said, still in that ever sort tone. "...Shut up. You're being stupid."

"I am not!"

"Mountains out of molehills, darling brother."

"What is that even supposed to _mean_!?!"

Kaoru was no longer paying his brother any attention. "Where's the ootoro..."

* * *

_Me: Hello everyone. My name is Ky, I am fourteen, and I am an alcoholic...er...wait...I am a review whore._

_You: -throws review at- _

_:D Let me know what you think!_


End file.
